


Krótkie rządy księżniczki Twily

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Series: My Little Pony: Sezon 0 [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Gdy Twilight spojrzała na swoją ubóstwianą mentorkę, okazało się, że Celestia znów zasnęła w połowie lekcji. Wewnętrzne rozterki klaczki na temat obudzenia księżniczki zostały przerwane, zanim zdążyła podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję.„Co...? Och. Tak mi przykro, że znów usnęłam, Twilight. Chyba musimy to przełożyć na rano.”Twilight skinęła głową. Księżniczka Celestia była ewidentnie przepracowana. Gdyby tylko mogła jej jakoś pomóc...





	Krótkie rządy księżniczki Twily

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brief Reign of Princess Twily](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432206) by Forthwith. 



> Tłumaczenie: Darkness Husarz  
> Korekta: WierzbaGames, Cinram, Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Zandi

**_Tworząc historię_ **

Twilight przygryzła wargę i zdwoiła wysiłki, koncentrując się na głazie, który miała przed sobą. Podniesienie go było łatwe – nie bez powodu w końcu nazywano ją najpotężniejszym jednorożcem od czasów Star Swirla Brodatego – ale równoczesne utrzymywanie piłki plażowej na szczycie głazu to zupełnie inna historia.

Kula w kolorach tęczy była lekka jak piórko i zaczarowana tak, aby losowo zmieniać prędkość według swojego kaprysu. Niejednokrotnie piłka była blisko potwornie powolnego stoczenia się, przez co Twilight musiała znów podsuwać pod nią głaz, czasami na ślepo.

Teraz była jedna z tych chwil. Piłka zniknęła z pola widzenia Twilight, która starała się jak najlepiej dopasować głaz do nowej trajektorii piłki. Kiedy się nie pojawiała, klaczka wpadła w panikę i zaczęła kręcić głazem jak wiatrakiem.

Nie było niespodzianką, że piłka wystrzeliła w górę i wylądowała za nią. Pośpieszne przesunięcie głazu w tym samym kierunku poskutkowało tym, że Twilight schyliła się – choć nie musiała – ponieważ głaz przeleciał jej nad głową w kierunku swego celu.

I księżniczki Celestii.

Twilight podbiegła do miejsca, w którym upadła Celestia, i rzuciła kamień na ziemię. Księżniczka nie wyglądała na zranioną, ale oberwanie głazem prosto w pyszczek mogło się źle skończyć nawet dla alikorna.

– Księżniczko! Wszystko w porządku? Tak bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam!

Księżniczka Celestia z trudem usiadła, trzymając się za głowę. Wydała z siebie cichutki jęk i rozejrzała się wokół.

– Twilight? Co się stało?

– Wielkie nieba! Dostałaś wstrząsu mózgu! O nie, o nie, o nie! Przepraszam! Pójdę po strażnika i natychmiast weźmiemy cię do medyka!

Gdy Twilight zaczęła biec, poczuła szarpnięcie za ogon. Obejrzała się wstecz i zobaczyła, że trzyma ją złota magia księżniczki Celestii.

– Nic mi nie jest, Twilight. Przez chwilę byłam oszołomiona, ale rozglądając się, mogę się domyślić, co się stało. Potrzeba więcej niż byle głaz, żeby mnie zranić.

Wznosząc się przy pomocy jednego, silnego uderzenia skrzydeł, księżniczka Celestia minęła Twilight i gestem nakazała jej iść za sobą.

– Ale, księżniczko…

– Zaufaj mi, Twilight. Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku.

– Ale twoja pamięć…

– Jest całkowicie dobra, ale dziękuję za troskę. Obawiam się, że… znowu zdrzemnęłam się w połowie naszej lekcji. Proszę, wybacz mi to.

Twilight zawiesiła się na chwilę z otwartą szczęką, po czym powiedziała:

– To ja powinnam przeprosić ciebie, księżniczko.

Księżniczka Celestia zatrzymała się, aby na nią spojrzeć, i powiedziała z uśmiechem:

– Przyjmuję przeprosiny, o ile ty przyjmiesz moje.

– Ale…

Celestia delikatnie zmarszczyła brew, co skłoniło Twilight do powiedzenia:

– P-przyjmuję…

– Dziękuję ci.

Księżniczka znów ruszyła. Po czterech latach Twilight znała jej zwyczaje i układ zamku na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że kierują się raczej do kuchni niż szpitala. Bez wątpienia w celu przekąszenia tortu.

– Będę bardzo zajęta przez następne trzy dni, więc muszę odwołać nasze następne lekcje. W międzyczasie kontynuuj czytanie podręcznika bezpieczeństwa teleportacji. Jeśli skończysz i uznasz, że jesteś gotowa, poszukaj swojego brata. On zaprowadzi cię do strażniczego pokoju testów na egzamin teleportacyjny. Jeśli go zdasz – Celestia posłała swojej uczennicy uśmieszek – to w końcu nauczę cię tego zaklęcia.

– Naprawdę? – krzyknęła Twilight, a oczy zalśniły. – O rajusiu, dziękuję!

– Dziękujesz? Za to, że spełniam swój obowiązek? Jestem twoją nauczycielką, Twilight. Musiałam wreszcie znaleźć czas, aby nauczyć cię teleportacji.

– Ale, księżniczko Celestio, jesteś świetną nauczycielką. Najlepszą! I do tego rządzisz Equestrią, _i jeszcze_ poruszasz słońcem i księżycem. Jesteś niesamowita!

Otwierając drzwi kuchenne swoją magią, księżniczka Celestia powiedziała:

– Schlebiasz mi.

– Ale to prawda – powiedziała Twilight, tupiąc kopytkiem.

– Możliwe. Chciałabym tylko mieć więcej wolnego czasu dla ciebie.

Nagle Twilight wpadła na świetny pomysł.

– A teraz, zamiast nad tym wszystkim dumać, może wyładujemy nasze frustracje na jakimś cieście?

*

Ze złości Twilight niemal rzuciła książką o podłogę. Oczywiście, nawet jeśli książka zasługiwała na to, by ją podeptać, rozerwać na strzępy i spalić, to jednak nadal była książką. Zamiast tego zatem klaczka skryła w niej pyszczek, jeszcze bardziej mierzwiąc sobie grzywę.

_Dlaczego nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć luki? Szlachcice zawsze znajdują w tych książkach jakieś dziwne, stare luki w jeszcze starszych, dawno zapomnianych prawach, aby dostać, czego chcą!_

Twilight podniosła kubek z kawą i odwróciła głowę od książki, żeby ją wypić. Jeśli się nie pomyliła, to był jej szesnasty kubek dzisiaj. Niespanie przez dwa i pół dnia w celu zmaksymalizowania dostępnego wolnego czasu nie było łatwym zadaniem.

_Dlaczego nie ma luki, aby księżniczka mogła mieć urlop?_

Nie zadając sobie trudu, by odłożyć książkę, która służyła jej za poduszkę, Twilight wyjęła następny tom ze stosu i obróciła go w powietrzu, aby go przeczytać. Nawet pomimo zaklęcia na szybkie czytanie, którego księżniczka Celestia nauczyła ją pierwszego dnia nauki, przebijanie się przez tysiące stronic prawa zajmowało wieczność.

W tym tempie zostało jej jeszcze tylko pięć wieczności, zanim będzie musiała iść na test.

Wyciągnęła następną książkę: „O sprawach nadzwyczajnych – Tom drugi”.

Czytając, omal nie przegapiła bardzo ciekawego szczegółu, ale złapała się tuż przed przewróceniem kartki.

_Polityka wojenna, sekcja siódma, podsekcja spraw wewnętrznych, zarządzenia w sprawie posiedzeń dworu. „W przypadku kryzysu narodowego panujący władca może bezterminowo zawiesić posiedzenia dworu do czasu zażegnania kryzysu, jeśli ten wymaga bezpośredniej uwagi władcy”._

_To jest to!_

Twilight zaczęła przewracać strony masywnego indeksu, aż dotarła do pożądanej sekcji.

_Zobaczmy. Ko. Kra. Kry. Kryzys. „Kryzys narodowy”. Pierwsze hasło na stronach pięćdziesiątej siódmej i pięćdziesiątej ósmej._

Otwierając książkę na stronie pięćdziesiątej siódmej, a jednocześnie utrzymując indeks w objęciach swojej magii, Twilight znalazła definicję, której szukała.

_„Kryzys narodowy: wydarzenie, które (1) zagraża bezpieczeństwu Equestrii ekonomicznie, politycznie lub militarnie; (2) bezpośrednio zagraża życiu suwerena; (3) zagraża co najmniej jednej trzeciej szlachty”._

Twilight zmarszczyła brwi.

_Gdzie ja teraz znajdę kryzys narodowy…? Przecież sama nie… zaraz, **mogę** go wywołać. To takie oczywiste! Mogę wywołać własny kryzys narodowy! Jestem wystarczająco silna, by wyglądało to wiarygodnie!_

Chwyciwszy pióro i pergamin, leżące w pobliżu, zapisała niezbędne cytaty na później. Następnie zamknęła książkę „O sprawach nadzwyczajnych” i przeszła przez archiwa, po drodze odkładając na półki książki, z których korzystała, zamiast pozwolić, by zrobili to archiwiści. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby ktoś zobaczył, co czytała i odgadł jej zamiary, zanim by je ziściła.

*

Drzwi pokoju egzaminacyjnego zamknęły się za Twilight z ledwo słyszalnym kliknięciem. Przytrzasnęły też parę kosmyków jej grzywy, ale uwolniła się jednym mocnym szarpnięciem.

– No i? – zapytał Shining. – Jak ci poszło?

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała Twilight, ale nie rozwinęła tematu.

Zamiast tego założyła torby i zaczęła marsz do odległej sali tronowej.

– Twily, poczekaj. Gdzie ty idziesz?

– Muszę zrobić coś ważnego.

– Jedyne, co musisz teraz zrobić, to iść spać, Panno Czerwonooka. Czy ty w ogóle spałaś przed tym egzaminem?

– Nie, ale nie uczyłam się do niego.

Shining wzdrygnął się i powiedział:

– Ty? Nie uczyłaś się do testu? – Pochwycił ją swoją magią i przyłożył kopyto do jej czoła. – No cóż, nie masz gorączki. Ale i tak masz iść spać.

Wiercąc się, Twilight z łatwością przemogła magię brata, po czym spadła na podłogę z gracją worka ziemniaków.

– Nie – odrzekła, stając na własne kopyta i ruszając w dalszą drogę. – Muszę porozmawiać z księżniczką Celestią.

– Twily, ona ma teraz posiedzenie dworu.

– Wiem. Poczekam w kolejce.

– To zajmie wiele godzin!

– Jak chcesz, to możesz sobie iść.

Shining westchnął.

– Co jest aż tak ważne, że nie może poczekać?

– To niespodzianka.

– Niespodzianka?

Twilight skinęła głową, ale milczała, choć brat nieustannie męczył ją pytaniami. Wreszcie stanęli na końcu kolejki oczekujących na wstęp na posiedzenie dworu. Kręciło się tam wielu innych szlachciców. Niektórzy sprzeciwiali się ich obecności, ale szybko milkli na widok morderczego spojrzenia klaczki. Jak było do przewidzenia, Shining musiał za nią przepraszać.

Im dłużej czekali, tym dłuższy ogonek ustawiał się za nimi, ale wydawało się, że po stronie, na której zależało Twilight, nic się nie zmienia. Rosnącą irytację wyładowywała, stukając kopytem i wdając się w drobne utarczki z kucami wokół niej.

Wreszcie, _wreszcie_ przyszła jej kolej. Zaprowadzono ją do sali tronowej, a Shining podążył tuż za nią.

– Przybyli… – Herold urwał, najwyraźniej zdziwiony. – Eee… Przybyli Twilight Sparkle i Shining Armor.

Księżniczka Celestia natychmiast oderwała się od rozmowy z jakimś ziemskim kucykiem i spojrzała na Twilight.

– Twilight? Co się stało? Wyglądasz…

Nie dając jej dokończyć, Twilight rozświetliła swój róg i rzuciła bratem o podłogę.

Shining jęknął.

– Twily, dlaczego…

Nie dokończył, bo siostra skoczyła na niego i przygwoździła go do posadzki, przez co aż stęknął z bólu. W głębi duszy Twilight zamierzała go za to przeprosić, ale nie w tej chwili. Wiarygodne zagrożenie dla Equestrii nie mogło przepraszać.

– Ehem. To jest… – wyciągnęła notatnik z sakwy – …zamach stanu. Pokonałam tę twoją żałosną imitację strażnika. Zgodnie z zarządzeniami w sprawie posiedzeń dworu, zawartymi w drugim tomie „O sprawach nadzwyczajnych”, w rozdziale o polityce wojennej, sekcji siódmej, podsekcji dotyczącej spraw wewnętrznych, domagam się zawieszenia tychże posiedzeń do czasu, gdy zdołasz mnie pokonać i odzyskać kontrolę nad rządem Equestrii.

W sali tronowej zapadła cisza. Chociaż była pewna, że usłyszy, że ktoś nadchodzi, Twilight rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie, by ją ostrzegło, jeśli jakiś strażnik spróbuje się do niej podkraść od tyłu. Przy tym jednak ani na moment nie zerwała kontaktu wzrokowego z księżniczką Celestią.

I ten jeden raz księżniczce zabrakło słów; patrzyła tylko szklanym wzrokiem. Po dłuższym pojedynku na spojrzenia odrzekła:

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, Twilight.

_Niech to._

Twilight kliknęła językiem i odwróciła wzrok.

– W końcu, jak sama powiedziałaś, nie mam obecnie kontroli nad rządem Equestrii.

Twilight obejrzała się w tył wielkimi oczami, nieco piekącymi od nagle zwiększonego dopływu światła. Księżniczka Celestia kontynuowała:

– Jak mogę zawiesić posiedzenia dworu, jeśli już nie rządzę, księżniczko Twilight?

_Że co? Księżniczko?_

Róg prawdziwej księżniczki rozjaśnił się, a Twilight poczuła na sobie insygnia królewskie, skurczone do jej rozmiarów.

– Ponieważ pokonałaś mojego strażnika i mnie zdradziłaś, pozwolę ci sprawdzić się w nowej roli i pójdę… organizować ruch oporu czy coś takiego.

Machając kopytem, pozbawiona insygniów księżniczka Celestia zniknęła w eksplozji światła.

W sali ponownie zapadła cisza, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Twilight, niepewnie wiercącej się na Shiningu.

– Em… Cóż, eee, księżniczka, to znaczy _była księżniczka_ Celestia buduje teraz armię, więc mamy kryzys narodowy. Dlatego zgodnie z…

*

Siedząc na tronie księżniczki Celestii i mając za sobą zaledwie dziesięć minut snu, Twilight czekała na następnego interesanta. Jakiś kucyk straszliwie szybko znalazł _kolejną_ lukę, która zmusiła ją do wznowienia posiedzenia dworu, ponieważ nie było dowodu, że księżniczka Celestia szykuje rebelię.

– Nie obchodzi mnie etykieta, maniery ani reszta tych bzdur, Silver Scroll. Przynieś mi kawę i coś słodkiego albo w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut dojdzie do _kolejnego_ kryzysu narodowego.

Silver Scroll była asystentką księżniczki Celestii, przybliżającą wszelkie szczegóły petycji, które zostały podane z góry. W żadnym wypadku nie było to wymagane, jak udowodniła Twilight, ale większość kucyków robiła to z grzeczności lub w celu zwiększenia prawdopodobieństwa, że ich prośba zostanie spełniona – jedno z dwojga.

Wyglądało na to, że Silver Scroll zajmowała się też dostarczaniem większości papierów niezbędnych do płynnego przebiegu posiedzenia dworu i wypełniała wiele dokumentów… ale nie wszystkie, jak odkryła Twilight.

– Dobra, nowe prawo – warknęła klaczka. – Podczas posiedzenia dworu księżniczka może dostać tyle kofeiny i słodyczy, ile chce, i będzie to uważane za szczyt manier w Equestrii.

– Za przeproszeniem, Wasza Wysokość nie może…

– Tak, mogę! – krzyknęła Twilight, waląc kopytami w tron. – Spędziłam dwa i pół dnia, czytając prawo Equestrii z zawrotną prędkością! Nie ma przepisu, którego bym nie znała! I jeśli mówię, że chcę kawę, to mam ją dostać!

Tuż obok niej Shining udał kaszel. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, skinął głową w stronę jednorożca, stojącego w pewnej odległości od tronu i patrzącego z mieszaniną pogardy i szyderstwa.

– O, świetnie – powiedziała Twilight. – Kolejny szlachcic, prawda? Czego chcesz?

– No cóż, jest sobie pewna stara szkoła, która…

– Odmowa. Szkoły są teraz święte. Niemiłego dnia.

– Twily – skarcił ją Shining, robiąc najbardziej rozczarowaną minę, do jakiej był zdolny.

– Dobra – burknęła Twilight. – Gadaj, o co chodzi, ale się streszczaj.

– Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość. A więc jest sobie pewna stara szkoła, dokładniej w Manehattan, która nie jest już właściwie używana i…

– Ile kucyków nadal do niej chodzi? – zapytała Twilight.

– Nie liczyłem…

– To zgadnij.

– Może dwadzieścia.

– A czy w dogodnej odległości są inne szkoły, do których te kucyki mogłyby uczęszczać?

– Przypuszczalnie tak – odparł szlachcic.

– Uch. Ej, wy – powiedziała Twilight, zwracając się do swojej grupy doradców – kto z was odpowiada za edukację?

Różowa pegazica, nieco podobna do Cadance, wystąpiła naprzód i powiedziała:

– To ja, Wasza Wysokość.

– Czy wiesz, o czym on mówi?

– Owszem. W pobliżu są inne szkoły, ale są one coraz bardziej przepełnione, a burmistrz Manehattan nie…

– Dzięki. To wszystko, czego potrzebowałam. – Zwracając się do szlachcica, Twilight powiedziała: – Rób z tą szkołą, co tylko chcesz. – Potem odwróciła się z powrotem do różowej pegazicy i dodała: – A ty dopilnuj, żeby w pobliżu powstała inna szkoła. I wszędzie tam, gdzie dochodzi do przepełnienia.

– Ale pieniądze…

– W gazetach piszą, że w Ponyville jest klaczka jednorożca, która zna interesujące zaklęcie do szukania klejnotów. Znajdźcie ją i zacznijcie kopać.

Inny z jej doradców, szary jednorożny ogier, odkaszlnął i powiedział:

– Wasza Wysokość, to zrujnuje rynek klejnotów.

– To co? – warknęła Twilight. – Klejnoty _nie są_ tylko bezużytecznymi błyskotkami. Kiedy kucyki zdadzą sobie z tego sprawę, rynek się utrzyma. A jeśli nie, to co. Szkoły są ważniejsze.

Spoglądając ponownie na szlachcica, Twilight zapytała:

– Co tu jeszcze robisz? Idź, zanim zmienię zdanie.

Kiedy sobie poszedł, zwróciła się do Silver Scroll:

– Ile jeszcze, zanim będę mogła pójść spaść? Znaczy: pójść _spać_.

– Sądzę, że tylko kilkudziesięciu. Chociaż zawsze może się pojawić ktoś niezapowiedziany, jak ty, pani.

Twilight walnęła głową o podstawę tronu.

– Uch… Gdzie jest moja kawa?

*

W pełni wypoczęta i nielicho zakłopotana Twilight skoro świt znów znalazła się na tronie księżniczki Celestii. Na szczęście żaden kucyk nie upierał się, żeby jeszcze zakończyła dzień i sprowadziła noc ani odwrotnie. Gdziekolwiek była, cokolwiek robiła, księżniczka Celestia wzięła to na siebie.

Silver Scroll stała po prawej od Twilight, a Shining po lewej. Przeprosiła go natychmiast po przebudzeniu, i to kilkakrotnie, ale wciąż starała się nie patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Teraz, kiedy już wróciła jej jasność myślenia, musiała przyznać, że wczorajsze pomaganie księżniczce Celestii nie poszło dokładnie tak, jak planowała.

Być może posunęłaby się nawet do wniosku, że to była kompletna katastrofa.

Rozglądając się po sali tronowej, widziała wiele kucyków, które musiała przeprosić. Nakrzyczała wczoraj na wszystkich oprócz strażników, a na niektórych nawet kilka razy; oberwało się też wielu ważnym i wpływowym kucykom, które miały jakieś sprawy do dworu. Zupełnie tak, jakby jej przeładowany stymulantami, pozbawiony snu mózg nie rozumiał pojęcia przyciszonego głosu.

Tak, wczoraj było jedną wielką katastrofą. Jedyną pokrzepiającą myślą był fakt, że księżniczka Celestia się po prostu dostosowała.

_Może **tylko** odeśle mnie do magicznego przedszkola._

Ale na razie Silver Scroll i wszystkie inne kucyki upierały się, że to Twilight jest panującą księżniczką, i ponownie zmusiły ją do zajęcia tronu.

– W-wpuścić pierwszego interesanta – pisnęła Twilight.

Herold skinął głową i krzyknął:

– Przybyła księżniczka Celestia!

Twilight prawie zemdlała.

– Chyba chodziło ci o byłą księżniczkę, Lined Weld.

– O-oczywiście, księżniczko – powiedział herold.

Księżniczka Celestia zachichotała, zbliżając się do tronu.

– W-witaj, księżniczko – wyszeptała Twilight, zapadając się w poduszce na tronie.

Ponieważ była dopasowana rozmiarem do księżniczki Celestii, zdołała ukryć wszystko oprócz głowy klaczki.

– Moje uszanowanie, księżniczko Twilight. Zdaje się, że w tym momencie powinnam rzucić Shining Armorem o posadzkę i ogłosić wszem wobec mój własny zamach stanu.

– Z-zdecydowanie m-mogłabyś to z-zrobić.

Róg księżniczki Celestii rozbłysnął, a ona odzyskała swoje insygnia królewskie. Gdy wstąpiła po schodkach na _swój_ tron, usiadła obok Twilight i szepnęła jej:

– Położyłam ci na łóżku książkę, zawierającą podstawową wiedzę o teleportacji. Porozmawiamy później. Na razie idź poczytać.

Twilight kiwnęła nerwowo głową i pędem opuściła salę tronową. Kiedy uciekła od ciekawskich oczu, zatrzymała się, by złapać oddech, i westchnęła.

_Czyżby nie zamierzała mnie karać?_

Potrząsając głową, Twilight ruszyła do swojej wieży, starając się ani nie panikować, ani się zbytnio nie odprężać.

*

Celestia zapukała do drzwi Twilight. Choć ostatnie dwa dni były całkiem zabawne, a właściwie zabawniejsze niż cokolwiek w ciągu ostatnich czterech wieków, nie mogła zostawić tego tematu bez _jakiegokolwiek_ komentarza.

– P-proszę!

Otworzywszy drzwi i usłyszawszy nerwowe powitanie, Celestia powiedziała:

– Dobry wieczór, moja była księżniczko.

Musiała stłumić chichot na widok Twilight, przełykającej ślinę.

– Ja… przepraszam. Naprawdę. Nie chciałam… zrobić tego, co zrobiłam. Znaczy, ogólny zamysł się zgadzał, ale nie jego realizacja. Nie chciałam cię obalać, tylko dać ci trochę wolnego, ale za bardzo się zaangażowałam w pierwszą i jedyną lukę, jaką znalazłam, i…

Zatykając jej pyszczek kopytem, Celestia usiadła obok Twilight i owinęła ją skrzydłem.

– Przede wszystkim, Twilight, dziękuję ci za dobre chęci, nawet jeśli wykonanie nie wyszło. Dzień urlopu upłynął mi niezwykle przyjemnie.

– N-naprawdę?

Celestia popatrzyła na przeuroczą, niewinną minę Twilight i odpowiedziała prawdopodobnie najszczerszym uśmiechem w tym roku.

– Jak najbardziej. Oczywiście, najpierw musiałam wyszukać kilka starych praw, abyś wróciła na tron…

– To była twoja sprawka?

– Tak. Nie nauczyłabyś się niczego, gdybyś zabarykadowała się w swoim pokoju, dopóki by to się nie skończyło.

– Aha. Nauczyłam się, że sen jest ważny.

Tym razem Celestia nie zawracała sobie głowy powstrzymywaniem śmiechu.

– Tak, to święta prawda, Twilight. Miałam jednak nadzieję, że nauczyłaś się czegoś ważniejszego.

– Nie przywłaszczaj sobie cudzego tronu?

– Teraz się nawet nie starasz.

– Em… A może „pomyśl, czy to, co robisz, jest słuszne, nawet jeśli jest miłe”?

– To brzmi jak doskonała lekcja.

Po kilku minutach cichych rozmyślań, podczas których Twilight dość intensywnie wierciła się pod jej skrzydłem, Celestia zapytała:

– Coś nie tak, Twilight?

– Chodzi o to, że… nadal jestem twoją uczennicą, prawda?

– Oczywiście, Twilight – odpowiedziała Celestia, przytulając ją mocniej. – Prawdę mówiąc, być może oprócz magii powinnam zacząć uczyć cię także polityki. Pierwsza próba poszła ci całkiem nieźle.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, księżniczko.

– Och, nonsens. Myślę, że podtrzymam twoje decyzje jako pretekst do poradzenia sobie z niektórymi problemami, dręczącymi mnie od dziesięcioleci.

– Co? Jak moja… sytuacja rozwiązała twoje problemy?

– Ach. Widzisz, było kilka spraw, które miały dobre i oczywiste rozwiązania, a ty je wskazałaś. Niestety, rozwiązania te budziły również największe opory, więc teraz wiele kucyków bardzo się zdenerwuje. Ale co mogę zrobić? Nie byłam na tronie, ale to nie sprawia, że decyzje są mniej wiążące. A przynajmniej tak powiem. Och, i z całego serca aprobuję twoje prawo dotyczące słodyczy.

– Dź-dziękuję.

– Teraz musisz mi wybaczyć; powinnam już wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Do zobaczenia jutro na lekcjach.

– Dobranoc, księżniczko Celestio.

– Dobranoc, Twilight.

Celestia wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła korytarzem. Żarcik, na który sobie pozwoliła, nie dawał jej spokoju.

_Może jednak **powinnam** uczyć ją polityki. Byłaby z niej **świetna** księżniczka._


End file.
